


Sleeping With The Enemy

by Melody_Of_The_River



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Asphyxiation, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week 2019, CIA Erwin Smith, Choking, Cold War, M/M, Soviet Levi Ackerman, prompt: scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Of_The_River/pseuds/Melody_Of_The_River
Summary: “Why are you in Berlin?” Levi demanded, his eyes enraged as he pushed his knife harder against Erwin's throat.Erwin scoffed in reply.“Why must you always assume my reasons have something to do with you, hm?”





	Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Erwin Week is long gone but I still had this one-shot started so I thought I should finish it. Prompt: Scars. Enjoy.  
Thank you to my beta readers @crownlessk-ing on [tumblr](https://tidal-sehnsucht.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownlessk_ing/pseuds/crownlessk_ing) and @mnad96 at [tumblr](https://mnad96.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnad96/pseuds/mnad96) for their help! ❤️

Levi slammed Erwin’s body against the door, handcuffing both his wrists behind his back and planting the knife at his throat. It had been a while since they had last seen each other.

He had met Levi for the first time in a small, dingy bar on the outskirts of Saint Petersburg, on November 12, 1986. Erwin’s people had been searching for him for ages, and one look around the run-down establishment had told him that they were far from the only ones there – everybody wanted a piece of the Soviet beauty going around killing their best agents. Legends had begun to be woven around the mysterious figure. Tall tales circulating by word of mouth about everything from the man’s skill set to his tragic backstory, so much so that by the time Erwin met him, ‘ _ Codename: Levi’ _ had passed into something of a myth. Descriptions of him were scarce, often vague, containing words like ‘dark’ and ‘hooded’ as if the men who had recorded these observations were witnessing something of a demon. Not a mercenary, but a literal Angel of Death. Either way, the descriptions weren’t that far off, Erwin thought, from how such few men lived to see beyond the end of Levi’s rifle. Erwin would be lying if he said that he hadn’t found himself a bit intrigued. He’d be lying if he said that he, too, hadn’t added somewhat to the myth and lore of ‘ _ Codename: Levi’ _ in the last few months, but in his defense, life as an analyst was dull and left him with far too much time than he knew what to do with, and with a mind as sharp as Erwin’s and a file as interesting as Levi’s, you could hardly expect his hands to not get itching.

Levi’s kills were masterpieces in their own right. Delicate, Erwin would be tempted to say, if they were not indeed,  _ real _ dead bodies. Every shot exact, every bullet finding its place exactly where its shooter intended, with a precision calculated to the last degree, minute and second – even a slit throat had the elegance of a well-painted smile. The shots of the crime scenes were, to Erwin’s mind, a display of Levi’s extraordinary talent, an exhibition of the utmost craftsmanship and finesse. And before long, Erwin had found himself  _ infatuated _ with the assassin’s work. He  _ wanted _ Levi.

To work for him, that is.

That’s not to say he didn’t admire Levi for other things. He remembered seeing him for the first time with his very own eyes. No grainy black-and-white surveillance camera footage, no pixelated photographs zoomed in to a thousand percent. Levi – real and in the flesh. The bar had been a writhing heap of dancing bodies, and Erwin had hardly been able to discern one face from the other but he hadn’t missed  _ him _ . Standing there, in the middle of all the mayhem, his back leaning against the bar, elbows resting on the counter. Lazily sipping a drink. A disinterested look on his face. There had been no doubt in Erwin’s mind that that was Levi. He remembered the sheer  _ relief _ he felt at finally being able to put a face to all the legends, already too far away in daydreams of the havoc they’d wreck together…

But that had been three years ago.

Three terrible torturous years, filled with endless amounts of coaxing and pleading and  _ begging _ Levi to join his side – but to no avail. There was not a tactic in the book that Erwin hadn’t tried. Threats and blackmail. Pain and pleasure. Seduction. Yet the object of his affections was too heartless to care. Every effort rejected, every plea rebuked – Levi had left Erwin a wanting, desperate mess. Any man would have given up ages ago, but not Erwin. Never Erwin. To him, the chase was a game, the mere fact that it would never reach fruition giving him a thrill such as he had never felt watching from the sidelines. It was intoxicating, the cat-and-mouse they had going on. Levi would never submit. Erwin would never relent.

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

The last time they had seen each other was in Dublin. Something to do with the IRA, but Erwin hadn’t cared much, to be honest. His attention had been elsewhere. He remembered how Levi had clicked his tongue at the sight of him, uttering a deep, predatory growl that promised more than just a kick in the balls for daring to show up.  _ Again _ . Erwin had taken his growl in stride, smiling at him in that peculiar, discomforting way that he did, knowing Levi wouldn’t hurt him, even if he wanted to. Knowing that he  _ couldn’t _ .

Well.

Not fatally, anyway.

Scars, though, he left in abundance – at every encounter, leaving Erwin with a reminder to be savored until the next one. They stretched across his body like tally marks, one for every meeting, a tale of Levi etched into his skin. From the very first one, when Levi had answered Erwin’s greeting with a cock of his gun and a knife planted firmly at his side, to now - as Levi’s knife dug into his throat where he knew it would bloom into another pleasant scar to join with all the others that riddled his body. He had been at the mercy of Levi’s blade from day one and still, he had the  _ audacity _ to laugh.

“Did you miss me, Levi?” he half-groaned from where his face had been pressed against the door, and then hissed as Levi’s hand pulled his arm tighter behind his back.

“Shut up,” Levi said, his words clipped, accent thick, venom dripping from every word. “Why are you in Berlin?” he demanded.

Erwin chuckled and Levi’s anger seethed as he turned Erwin’s body around to face him. The knife at his throat was gone for only a second before it was planted back in the cozy crook of Erwin’s neck, promising something  _ more _ than vengeance, from what that look in its owner’s eyes suggested. 

“Why must you always assume my reasons have something to do with you, hm, Levi?” Erwin teased.

_ God _ , he had missed this. It had been  _ far _ too long since he had last seen Levi. Levi, and that perpetual scowl on his face that only deepened whenever he saw Erwin. Levi, and those rage-filled eyes of his – so impassioned in their anger to realize how it was all just a façade for how he truly felt. Levi, and that damned knife of his, so strong, yet ever-yielding to Erwin’s persuasion. He sometimes wished Levi would just admit it – admit that the reason Erwin hadn’t died by his hand yet had more to do with himself than with him being just  _ ‘too good’ _ at staying alive. Heaven knew, he wasn’t. But where thousands of better men had dropped like flies at just one unfortunate encounter with Levi, Erwin had always managed to live and tell the tale.

And what a tale it was.

“The Wall is falling, Levi. The Iron Curtain is being lifted!” Erwin continued, a smirk on his face when he saw how on edge Levi seemed, “You’d have me miss such a momentous occasion on your account? Please, I don’t love you that much,” he scoffed.

In some forgotten corner of the hotel room, a radio was playing  _ 99 Luftballons _ on repeat. Out there in the streets, people were chanting, a riot unfolding. A staticky voice declared “ _ Ich bin ein Berliner _ ” on a loudspeaker. Indiscernible voices from scores of men and women echoed towards them, their chants shrill from excitement, the spirit of revolution buzzing through the air like a livewire.

Erwin could hardly hear Levi’s next command under all that white noise.

“Tell me the truth, Erwin,” Levi seethed.

“Why?” Erwin spoke lowly in his ear, the distance between them shortening by the second, “Would that satisfy you, Levi, knowing the truth?”

“Yes,” Levi gritted his teeth. “Stop playing games with me.”

“Games, my love?” Erwin clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Erwin, I swear to  _ fuck _ , if you don’t –”

“If I don’t then what?” Erwin stepped forwards, towards Levi, wincing as the knife dug in more firmly. “What, Levi? You’ll kill me?” he chided, then scoffed. “Why must we always do this? Can’t we skip the pleasantries for once? You know why you’re here. An entire city filled to the brim with whores and killers, and you still came looking for me.”

“I was here on a missio–” Levi began but Erwin interrupted him.

“Did it involve me, by any chance?” he challenged, an eyebrow flicking upwards of its own accord. 

Levi’s mouth gaped, opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying to think of a way out. Erwin hadn’t meant to play that card, not yet – but fuck, he was horny. And  _ fuck! _ – if the sight of Levi holding a knife to his throat in his  _ own _ hotel room didn’t make him want to drop to his knees in worship then and there.

He just wanted to get  _ on _ with it, goddammit.

Fuck the pleasantries. Fuck being a gentleman. 

Before so much as another  _ syllable _ could leave Levi’s mouth, Erwin had captured his lips in a frenzied, feverish kiss.

Oh how he had missed this. 

The taste of Levi’s mouth flooding his - cool and minty against his tongue. The smell of his body assaulting his senses, making him lose all focus besides what he was feasting on. Erwin remembered the last time he had kissed Levi like this – or more appropriately when Levi had kissed him, biting down on his lip hard enough to leave a cut that bled for hours after he had left. If he tried, Erwin could still taste the metal on Levi’s bloodthirsty tongue. His fingers itched to touch Levi’s face, and feel his warm skin beneath his fingertips. Levi’s hand dropped from Erwin’s throat, the violence melting away under the force of Erwin’s kiss, yielding once again to the fuming heat of their passion. His hand lowered to Erwin’s shoulder. He expected a warm brush against the surface of his shirt, a soft squeeze to reassure him but–

Levi slammed Erwin back against the door, jolting him out of his fantasies. The shove hurt, not least because of how it made the metal of the handcuffs dig deeper into his wrists. Levi’s eyes were enraged now, bordering on something truly frightening and Erwin, ignoring every instinct of self-preservation in his body  _ screaming _ at him, wanted to see how far it could go this time.

“What do you want me to say?” Erwin demanded, out of breath and heaving with lust, “What should I say that’ll make you believe me, huh?” Levi’s hold tightened around his shoulder. “I came to Berlin because I wanted to watch the Wall fall– you won’t believe me. I came to Berlin because I love you and wanted to see you– you won’t believe me. I came to Berlin to kill you– you won’t believe me!” Erwin shouted, taking a step towards Levi, eyes never breaking contact from his. ”What do you want me to say then, huh, Levi?” he lowered his voice. “Do you want me to say  _ ’I missed your cock’ _ ? Do you want me to kneel in front of you like a cheap prostitute and spell it out for you? Because I will, if you want me to. But I thought you liked this game.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at him in scrutiny. 

“Words, words, words…” he tsked, “All I hear is more meaningless words from you.”

Erwin scoffed. “You should have gagged me then, love.”

“Don’t tempt me, Erwin,” Levi growled, and the two held each other’s gaze for one heated moment, Levi fuming with anger as he stared him down.

And then Levi was on his lips again, attacking them, as if he wanted to prove something. Tongue unrelenting, pushing inside his mouth with a frenzy, as if Erwin’s words had opened the floodgates inside him. He suckled and bit and held Erwin’s lower lip between his teeth. “Say that again,” he whispered.

Erwin, too dazed by the kiss to think straight for a moment, paused. Then grinned that cocksure, Cheshire cat grin of his, and laughed in mock disapproval. “My, my, Levi… After all this time, and somehow you still keep surprising me…”

“Stop the goddamn commentary, and say it, will you?”

“Say what? The gagging bit?”

“No. Before that.”

“Well, I don’t remember anything from that long ago, Levi–” Erwin began and then yelped when Levi moved his hand to palm at Erwin’s bulge from the fabric of his jeans.

“That jog your memory, Erwin?” Levi raised an eyebrow, his hand moving teasingly between Erwin’s legs, while his lips remained hovered over the other’s, demanding a reply to his command.

Erwin’s mouth opened on a soundless gasp. Levi felt the heat of his exhale over his face as he panted, “I missed you. I missed you, Levi. I missed your hands. I missed your body. I missed your cock…”

Levi’s hand moved from between Erwin’s legs, brushing tantalizingly against the sensitive insides of his thighs, to his belt buckle, unfastening it with a dexterity learned over three years of ‘ _ meaningless’ _ encounters. His other hand worked at his own belt, his desperation pooling in his stomach, heart overflowing with desire, threatening to lay bare secrets best kept well-hidden in the deepest, darkest pits of his chest. His mouth caught at Erwin’s lips, his hands grabbed at Erwin’s shirt, pulling him back, back, back… until Levi’s knees hit the side of the bed and he collapsed with a cut-off grunt as Erwin stole the air from his lips again. The metal of the bedside dug into the inside of his knees and the bed protested under the heavy weight of their bodies, springs creaking and threatening to give way under their aggressiveness. Somehow Erwin had gotten the upper hand, even with both of his own tied behind his back. His weight was crushing and comforting, and his lips kissed away at the corner of Levi’s mouth, moving downward with clear intent, and Levi let him – for now – knowing how easy it would be to flip the balance of power if he so wanted.

Erwin’s teeth nipped at his jaw, little prickling bites that traveled down to his exposed collarbone. His hands were itching to touch Levi’s body, press over his stomach, feel the firm muscle there. He moved between his spread thighs and Levi’s hands unzipped his own jeans, rubbing himself in slow strokes to offer some relief. Erwin’s eyes flickered up from where he was sucking marks on Levi’s collarbone, seeing that unmistakable lust reflected in his eyes – and in the very next moment, he was slipping down Levi’s body, mouth leaving the altar at his neck to drop to his knees in front of him. His mouth caressed Levi’s thighs and calves, moving reverently over the clothed skin as he inched ever closer to the centre. Levi’s breath caught; his eyelids fluttered shut, as Erwin wrapped his lips around him, moaned around him, sending vibrations through Levi’s very core. Filthy praises poured from his tongue, heaving curses panted over moans and groans and sated coos, as Erwin’s tongue worked over him, lapping away with a gentleness that Levi never saw from him unless they were like  _ this _ .

Levi felt himself barreling towards the end, faster than he would have liked, and the knife his left hand was still clutching reminded him of the here and now. His hands moved to where Erwin’s head was nestled between his thighs, and gripped his hair.  _ Hard _ . Hard enough to make him pull away with a confused grunt and knitted eyebrows.

“Strip,” Levi commanded.

Erwin smirked. “I can’t, remember?” he shook his bound wrists behind his back, the metal of the handcuffs clinking together. Levi let out an exasperated groan and brought Erwin up to his level by the shoulders, flipping them over in the same go and straddling him. His hands worked impatiently over the buttons of Erwin’s shirt, taking it off his shoulders as far as it would go. Once his skin was bared, Levi couldn’t stop himself from moving his hands over the aberrations that littered it. Each one telling a different story.

The scar across his flank, the first of many: 1986. The year of failed satellites and nuclear disasters - their love was doomed from the very beginning. Traveling upwards, across the left side of his chest, almost piercing the nipple, another scar: June 1987, a few months after they had first met, with the radios announcing Margaret Thatcher as Prime Minister in the background while Levi slashed his blade through Erwin’s shirt. Levi had been infuriated that Erwin had dared to show his face again after he had so kindly let him go the first time. He had had to take him to the hospital too, the dumb fuck. A similar scar adorned his right side… but the memories from that one were far more pleasant. 1987, 1988, 1989 – Erwin’s body told the story of their meetings through the years, a breathing memoir of every second they had spent together – etched into his skin.

Levi’s hands were starting to get impatient now, as they dipped between his own legs to tug at himself and pull Erwin out of the confines of his jeans. Levi licked a swipe across his palm and wrapped his hand around them both, moaning in satisfaction at the wet feeling of their cocks rubbing together.

Beneath Erwin’s chin, Levi could see the cuts his knife had left. Sloppy, messy ones, dripping red in places when Levi touched them. With one hand still stroking away between his thighs, his other went to Erwin’s neck, fingers wrapping around his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. He had expected Erwin to wince, to flinch away from him – any reaction that would indicate pain, but instead, he got a low groan and a filthy “ _ Levi _ ” as Erwin melted into the hold on his neck, eyes fluttering shut in a daze. Levi watched, mesmerized. 

His hold tightened, red painting the inside of his palm, and Erwin moaned again, whispering Levi’s name alongside a litany of curses,  _ “More” _ and  _ “Harder” _ slipping from his tongue as his face grew purple from the pressure on his windpipe. Levi’s hips grinded down more firmly and he leaned forward so that his face was inches from Erwin’s. His other hand came up to join the one on his neck while he continued to ground his pelvis into Erwin’s, watching awestruck as his face contorted in pleasure under the tightening of his fingers.

Levi pushed his hips forward with a grunt, the force of his thrusts putting more pressure into the hold on Erwin’s neck. “Levi,” Erwin choked out, gasping for breath. There were tears gathering at the corner of his eyes now, even as he pleaded with Levi to let him come. Levi himself was dangerously close to the end too. He removed a hand from Erwin’s throat, moving lower to wrap around both of their cocks, tugging and pulling with a desperate determination, inching ever closer to his climax with each stroke. His hand accidentally loosened around Erwin’s neck as he felt it approaching, and the sight he saw was one to behold.

Erwin - a panting, moaning mess, gasping for air as his whole body convulsed and bent and shrunk into itself with the force of his orgasm. “Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi…” he moaned, voice growing in pitch with every second that passed and Levi’s hold did not falter. Unable to catch his breath fully, unable to wriggle his hips from between Levi’s thighs – he cried from the over stimulation, like begging for release but hoping he’d never let go. Levi’s thighs quivered around Erwin’s legs as he stroked himself to completion, the filth spewing from Erwin’s mouth pushing him over the edge.

He slumped down in exhaustion, catching his breath and wiping his hand off on Erwin’s chest, watching the golden hair matte with white. Erwin made a disgusted face at that, feeling the stickiness on his skin as Levi climbed off and crashed on Erwin’s side. Erwin’s knees had begun to hurt now from where they were slung over the metal side of the bed – the friction of their fucking having chafed the insides. Levi sighed in satisfaction for a few heated moments before he made to get up and zip up his jeans.

“Are you gonna let me out of these handcuffs now?” Erwin asked.

Levi scoffed at that, bending Erwin’s face towards him. Hand planted precariously over his throat, he opened Erwin’s mouth with his tongue and licked a swipe over his lips. His other hand moved lower, past the come-soaked chest, and down the thicket of hair below his navel to cup at his cock. Erwin jumped; his eyes grew wide.

“You’re a smart boy, Erwin,” he patted him there, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he smirked, before kissing him one last time. Erwin had no choice but to close his eyes and return it with all the reverence and passion he could muster.

It was over too quickly though. Levi was moving up and away, and before Erwin had so much as opened his eyes properly, he was already halfway across the room. In the streets below, the protests were still in full swing, the sounds coming back to them as they crashed into the present. The radio was on its ninety-ninth run of  _ 99 Luftbalons,  _ and somewhere in the hotel room, a kettle was squealing.

“Won’t you stay for tea, Levi?” Erwin grinned at him from the bed.

Levi scowled as he fixed his belt. “You’re too cocky for your own good, Erwin.”

The man chuckled. “That’s why you love me,” he winked.

Levi stopped what he was doing and fixed Erwin with a  _ look _ . It was gone in a second but Erwin didn’t miss it. Something tender flashing across his eyes before it was replaced by that mock annoyance again.

“Next time I see you…” he said, picking up his knife, and aiming it towards Erwin. “I  _ will  _ kill you.”

And with that, he was turning his back to a laughing Erwin and making his way out of the bedroom. Erwin was about to sink back against the sheets, to think of a way out of his handcuff-predicament, when he heard a loud bang - the sound of plastic and metal crashing against the floor, the song coming to a screeching halt. 

“Listen to better music,  _ shithead _ ,” he heard Levi cursing from the front door. Erwin heard glass break outside, followed by the sound of something falling. 

“If you join me, I’ll let you pick out the radio stations!” Erwin negotiated.

“Fuck you!” he heard Levi call from the hallway.

Erwin scoffed. “You already did, love!” he shouted, laughter growing louder at the sound of Levi’s curses echoing out of the room. 

He slumped back against the sheets and sighed in satisfaction when he heard the door click shut. His wrists burned from the harsh metal of the handcuffs, and his knees ached from the exertion. Erwin knew he was going to regret it in a few weeks... but for now he glanced down, to where his cock lay spent between his thighs, and wondered: Whoever said sleeping with the enemy was no fun?


End file.
